Who wants who?
by PrincessJupiter722
Summary: This will be an extreme romantic story, so if this kinda stuff makes ya puke please don't read As far as Fine and Rein are concerned they're happy with who the goddess of love paired them up with. But as for Bright and Shade their feelings may be changing. With this hearts may be broken, and faces shall be slapped, and these four friends friendship might be ruined forever


Soo this is my 2nd fanfic and its gonna be a romanticy one so yeah, nothing dirty though i promise.

If you have any questions on the Japaneses i used just ask in the comments! Enjoy!

Shade's POV:

"Ne Ne Shade how do you think this would look on me" Rein exclaimed holding a beautiful light blue dress up to her.

"As usual I'm sure it'll look perfect on you Rein." I beamed back.

I made the mistake of telling Rein 'Get whatever you want it's my treat.' But I don't mind, I was just lucky to have her, and that I was a prince, seriously she once bought the whole store. As I looked at her remise over clothes I thought back about how things turned out; she seemed too obsessed with Bright to notice me. But the day she gave up on him, was the best day of my life. I finally got the perfect Princess as my girlfriend, and Bright finally got his princess too, so were all happy.

"Ok then, I'm getting this one too!" She beamed adding yet another dress to the giant pile of clothes jewelry and shoes.

"Rein-sama, please don't empty out the Moon Kingdom's treasury with your shopping habbits-depumo" Poomo said.

She ignored his snide remark and continued her, somewhat princesslike shopping.

"Rein, we should hurry or we'll be late meeting Bright and Fine at the plaza."

"Hai, Hai, just a few more dresses!"

Basically meaning, 50 more dresses.

After a while I was finally able to pull her away from the store, an hour after we were supposed to meet them. Turns out, Bright and Fine were just making their way too. Rein and Fine were both dressed in matching dresses, only in their respective colors. But Rein was in high heeled boots, and Fine was in Pink tennis shoes.

"Sorry about that! Fine and I lost track of time" Bright apologized.

"So did we" I replied.

"Rein I'm surprised no dresses or anything?" Fine asked her sister.

"Of course I did! There were too many boxes to carry, so we shipped them to the Sunny Kingdom!"

Sweat drops came to their heads.

As usual, we all had a fun time talking and laughing together in the décor Plaza. But for some odd reason, I kept staring at Fine, she seemed, I don't know, different. Besides the fact of her shoving food in her face like Milky often dose.

I noticed Bright staring at Rein, which made my heart over flow jealously. Then I gave him a look that said 'Stop staring or I'll crack you with my whip' that shifted his eyes in the other direction.

After lunch we kissed our date's goodbye and went back to our Kingdoms. I still don't understand at all why I couldn't stop staring at Fine, I never even liked her yet, she seemed much prettier. Wait what the heck am I saying?! Rein's the most Georges Princess; get your head together me!

Fine's POV:

I had sooo much fun while I was out with Bright! I couldn't believe how things turned out though, and how cool Rein was with me dating her former true love. We're both super happy so that's all that matters.

Even though I was dating Bright, I still loved going to the Moon Kingdom, it was less flashy and loud then the Jewelry Kingdom, and I pretty much hated shopping, plus Milky was fun to hang around with.

"It's good to see you again Moon Malia-sama" Poomo and I said bowing as we paid our respects to Moon Malia-sama.

"Welcome Princess Fine, Poomo, I hope you enjoy your stay, Milky will meet you in the library shortly" Then she gestured to her attendant "Can you please show Princess Fine to the library?"

"Hai, Moon Malia-sama"

The Moon Kingdom's halls were always so quiet and peaceful; I loved the design of it.

"Here we are Hime-sama, I hope you enjoy your stay" The servant bowed, and then walked off.

"Milky's late…" I said

"She's a toddler-depumo" Poomo began "She has an excuse unlike yourself-depumo"

"Hehehe, I guess your right…"

As I waited I wondered through the library, so many books on various topics, too much knowledge for me, but the pictures of various foods looked so delicious! Suddenly I heard a book fall; I swore I was the only one in here…

What if it's a ghost?! I hate ghost! But I have to be a little brave, so I started to walk around shakily looking for the source of the noise.

"A-Anyone h-here?" I whispered.

I was constantly looking behind me making sure there weren't any serial killers or vampires or ghost, I forgot to look in front of me. Everything felt ire; the Moon Kingdom's library just gave off that kind of feeling… Eventually I bumped into something; I could tell it was some form of something… Maybe even, a CRAZED SERIAL KILLER THAT SNUCK INTO THE CASTLE! I was shaking so much that I lost my balance and fell into the arms of the demon serial killer.

"AHHHHH DON'T KILL MEE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEE!" I cried.

"F-Fine-sama, I –I'll protect you-depumo!" Poomo said sounding as scared as I was.

"Fine, calm down, it's just me" I looked up to see I landed in Shade's arms. For some odd reason it made me blush more than I wanted.

Shade's POV:

"Fine, calm down, it's just me" I looked down to see a shaking pinkish red headed girl in my arms, for some odd reason I felt my checks get a little hot.

But for a 14 year old she's an extreme scardy cat.

"Gomen, Shade" She said bowing. "I was just waiting for milky in here, what are you doing here"

"Well, I live here" I replied flatly

"Oh yeah, hehehe" she said.

-_-'

She seemed to notice the book I was carrying.

"Oh, The Brothers Grimm, I remember reading that! A book of the original English fairy tales" She exclaimed.

I was surprised she actually knew what it was.

"Honto? You don't look like the type that would actually read something other than a manga book"

"What's that supposed to mean? -_-'" She said flatly.

I realized what I said was a tad bit offensive "N-Nothing, forget I said anything"

"Hmm, nice save" She winked, taking the book out of my hand. "I may hate every other kind of book, but the Brothers Grimm is one I can read"

She sat down at the table I was at and opened the book to the Cinderella story. "This was my favorite one"

I leaned over her shoulder to look, I looked next to me seeing our faces were super close, and it sorta made me blush. Wait a minute, why am I blushing I'm with Rein this makes no sense! Wait why am I yelling at myself?

"Babu Ba Bau Ba bai ba yui!" Milky said floating into the room.

"Konichiwa Milky!"

"Baa Bu ba "

"Hai, Ja ne Shade"

It still amazed me how she could understand Milky, that's only something me and my Mother could do.

As she walked off my heart felt weird, I mean really weird… Why did is it only happening now when I'm around Fine?

Rein's POV:

Hontoni, the Jewelry Kingdom is soo pretty! Everything looks so elegant and pretty! I loved this place! Plus shopping with Altezza was always fun! No offense to Shade but, the Moon Kingdom is a little bland, but either way I'm still gonna love being the future Queen there! Moon Malia-sama's hat is so huge; I hope my head can support it…

"Konichiwa, Aaron-sama, Camellia-sama, it's been a while" I said while I paid my respected at the Jewelry Kingdom Castle. It was a truly beautiful throne room! It was full of beautiful designs and pretty jewels, expected from the Jewelry Kingdom!

"Welcome Princess Rein, Altezza is already in the Jewelry Plaza, Prince Bright can escort you there" Aaron-sama said.

"Enjoy your time here" Camellia-sama continued.

"Hai, arigatogosimas!"

Bright huh, before I might've been bouncing off the walls, but now his name docent make me as love sick as it did before.

As soon as the Queen finished her sentence Bright walked in.

"Bright, just in time, could you escort Princess Rein to the Plaza?" She said

"Hai, I'd be delighted to, let's go Rein."

"Hai"

Bright's POV:

Rein didn't say much while we walked, she was too busy admiring every single detail about my Kingdom, I mean every detail.

"Ahh! That shop seems elegant and pretty! Bright, can we stop in there? Pleeaaassee" She asked giving a kawii (Cute) puppy face.

Wait, did I just call Rein Kawii?!

"S-Sure" I said as we walked in.

"AMAZING SO MANY PRETTY DECORATIONS! NOTHING LIKE WE HAVE IN THE SUNNY KINGDOM!" She exclaimed starry eyed.

She ran around the store admiring every decoration, decor, and dress in the entire store. It was only slightly annoying, but she looked so kawii doing it. AH I called her kawii again!

"Ne Ne Bright! Don't you think this would look absolutely AMAZING as a painting in the Jewelry Kingdom Castle!?" She said holding up a painting with a Prince with Brown hair and a Princess with dark blue long hair, the background really would complement the castle.

"You're right" I said admiring her talent for interior design.

It went on like that for about an hour, it was actually fun.

"And this one" We said at the same time touching the same décor, our hands over lapped.

A slight blush came to my face, again not sure why, I'm with Fine, I'm so confused… I looked at her too see if her face was the same but she simply removed her hand and said

"Gomen Bright"

I stifled my blush and nodded. Why did that hurt my heart so much?

"Rein! Oniisama!" A familiar voice called.

"Altezza"

"Rein! I've been waiting for an hour! Let's go let's go!" She said pulling Rein's hand.

"Hai, Hai, Ja ne Bright" She said waving.

"Ja, ne…"

"What's with this feeling in my heart…" I said putting my hand on my rapidly beating heart…

Sooo how was that? Lame begining good begining please tell! Thanks for reading!


End file.
